Pokemon Fanfiction: Spirit of Arceus
by A-HGaming
Summary: This book is about the adventures of a Pokemon trainer named Bella, though she isn't your average trainer. She is different than most people. Join her on her journey through the Kalos region to defeat the enemy, slowly rising from the depths.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Fanfiction: Spirit of Arceus**

**Chapter 1:**

_*This Fanfiction contains Point of View changes, marked as POV or POV Change*_

**POV: **Mew

I float around the edge of a forest, looking out into the ocean. My eyes water from the waves crashing into the rocks below. I gaze out, longingly into the vast ocean. _So peaceful_ I think. _The sea…floating around without any care… _I sigh. _If only my life were that simple. _I continue to stare into the sea, awaiting the dreaded news that I knew was coming.

I feel a buzz in the psychic connection line. It was a call from Dialga. I hesitantly open the call. Dialga appears before me, in a holographic looking manner. "Did it happen?" I ask my mouth dry. Dialga's face looked drained, with sorrow.

"Yes it has happened." Dialga responds. I sigh. "I wish I could've done something to help." I say. Dialga looks at me, sadly.

"There was nothing you could've done, Mew. Not in the condition you are in now. Nor could anyone, seeing as the way things have turned out." Dialga pauses, waiting for a response, but I just look at Dialga, sadness in my eyes.

Dialga closes his eyes and makes the call connected to all legendary Pokémon.

"I am now to make it official," Dialga says, in a formal voice, "That our beloved leader, and ruler of all Pokémon, Arceus, has fallen."

I could hear the mumbles of all the legendary Pokémon, some very upset, talking about this sudden news. I was the only one to know about this, being Arceus' assistant, and Dialga, who was his caretaker. Not a word about this has slipped out, with this being the first time. Dialga pauses, and waits for silence.

"And now, for our second announcement, Mew." Dialga announces. I clear my throat, waiting for all attention. "I have also made a decision, and that decision is that Arceus' soul must be sealed away, in something unnoticeable, and as you all know, the ceremony for this also takes away the performer's life and power, which only some can do. So, therefore, I Mew will be performing the ceremony, sealing off mine, and Arceus' power and soul."

I could hear gasps from the crowd; some shocked at the thought of both me and Arceus being gone. I pause, waiting for silence. "I know some of you may be shocked at the thought, but it's the only way of protecting Arceus' sacred power from our enemies. The ceremony will be performed tonight at dusk." I finish. Dialga speaks up.

"Now for any comments."

Celebi, my closest friend in arms, speaks up. "I know what you're trying to do is noble and all, but all of us will be at a loss after you're gone, with Arceus as well. I should do it instead. You're one of our strongest Pokémon left, and it would be better if I'd do it instead."

I sigh sadly. "I understand you, Celebi, but I am an old Pokémon, around since the beginnings of time. The younger generation of legendary Pokémon must live on. I am coming to the end of my life, no matter how you look at it, and I think this is the right choice to make. I may not physically live on, but my spirit and memory will. So I will do it, serving my lord Arceus, with the final moments of my life." After this statement, the crowd is silent, except for a few mumbles here and there.

Dialga speaks up again. "Any more questions?" Dialga pauses, waiting for someone to speak up. "Well then, this concludes our announcement. Thank you all for listening, and I bid you farewell." Dialga finishes. Dialga cuts of the line after that. I look out into the sea, in the lights of the sunset. _Well, I guess I should be going. _I think. I hesitate to teleport, but I channel my power and I leave with one last thought: _Goodbye._

**POV: **Bella

My eyes slowly open as I hear my alarm clock ring loudly in my ears. _Is it morning already? Man, I really don't feel like getting up…_ I sit up in my bed, my Eevee ears lopsided and my tail droopy. Now you may be wondering, wait a minute, this girl has Eevee ears and a tail?! Let me start from the beginning.

Hello. My name is Bella Ivory. I am 10 years old. Ever since I was a kid, I've always been part Eevee. You may be thinking, so, this girl was an experiment? Nope. I was literally born like this. I've always kept it a secret. Not even my parents know. My ears and tail randomly pop up with certain emotions and events, so I have to be careful. So yeah, it probably makes a little more sense than it did 30 seconds ago.

I slowly get up to turn off my alarm clock. It was really getting annoying. I look at the calendar, not knowing what day it was since I was half-asleep. I look at the paper and it says, June 23rd. _Wait a minute…June 23rd?! That's the day I'm getting my first Pokémon! _Now everything is flooding back. I stayed up all last night because of the anticipation! I look at my clock. It says, in bright green numbers: 8:30. _It's already 8:30! I'm going to be late!_

I do all the usual stuff you do in the morning, except at hyper speed. I do a mental checklist. _Made bed?_ Check. _Brushed teeth?_ Check. _Got dressed?_ …Duh. _Did hair, ears and tail?_ Check. _Put hat on to cover ears in an emergency?_ Check. _Got my bag with money and spare clothes?_ Check.

I run out the door, and sprint to Professor Sycamore's lab. I knock on the door. I see Professor Sycamore's face in the doorway. "Why hello, Bella! Are you here for your first Pokémon?" He says with a smile. I nod my head. I already had what Pokémon I wanted in mind. He lets me in, and I see only one Pokeball on the cart, not three. I was confused. "Um, Professor?" I ask.

"Yes Bella?" He responds.

"Why is there only one Pokeball?"

"Ah, that." He sighs. "It's the only one left, and I think it's a perfect choice for you." _Perfect for me? Does he mean Fenniken?_ "Why don't you open it" The Professor asks. I go over to the cart. Now I really regretted staying up last night. What if it was a weak Pokémon like Catterpie? I slowly pick up the Pokeball and I push the button on the front.

Enveloped in a white light was one cute and adorable Pokémon, Skitty. It looks around, eyes wide. Then, as suddenly as it came, it started running around, pawing at everything. "Woah, this place is big. And wide. And it has yarn. Wait it has yarn? YARNNNN!" the Skitty says. I was used to understanding Pokémon. After all, I am half Eevee. But this Skitty, it was like it was on hyper drive. It randomly screamed "NYYYAAAAA!" whenever it saw something it liked. _This thing is perfect for me? WHYYYY!_

While it Skitty was screaming "NYYAAAAAAAA!" Professor Sycamore said," It also doesn't like going in its Pokeball. It is now yours and I pray to you for good luck." He hands me a couple potions, a Pokedex, and a leash. I stare at the leash, knowing its purpose. I looked at Skitty, still screaming "NYA!" This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV:** Bella

It's been about three days after I got Skitty, (which is a girl, and is now named Tulip) and she never gives up! She always yells "NNYYYAAAA!" whenever she sees a Pokémon and I have to force her to stay with the leash. We haven't had one successful battle, and whenever we try, Tulip always runs off and yells "NYA!"

Now we are in the middle of a forest, not knowing where the next town is, and (finally) Tulip is under control. It took me what felt like five hours to get her under control.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until Tulip ran into a tree. I know, it may not seem like a big deal, but that tree was a Beedrill nest. Yep, a Beedrill nest. Not too pleasant.

So, anyway we were walking, and Tulip decided to go crazy again. She was slashing and yelling, and she ran into a tree. Of course I was afraid she got hurt and I ran over, but she just got right back up and I asked, "Are you alright?"

Tulip responded, "Better than an ice cream scoop with sprinkles and a cherry and yarn and butterflies and…" she goes on for a while until I yell, "OK, OK I get it!"

We were about to leave when I hear a faint, Buzzzz. My Eevee instincts kick in. My ears and tail pop out. I could hear it more clearly now, Buzzzzzz. It didn't sound like one buzz though. It sounded like many, as in about fifty. I poke Tulip. "Hey Tulip, did you hear that?"

Tulip's ears twitch. "Yeah, I heard it alright."

I hear it again. Buzzzz. But it was louder than before. I step back, and so does Tulip. I listen around us, alert for an attack. Tulip jumps, "Bella!" I look at her. "What?" I ask. "There's…it's…" She points toward the tree. I look around. Sure enough, there was something yellow coming out of the tree.

It came closer. "Kill…" It whispered. Tulip starts trembling against my leg. "INTRUDER!" it yells. It fully came out. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. It was a Beedrill. It called more of its friends. Soon, we were surrounded with bright yellow insects flying above us.

Then, some of the Beedrill comes and goes for an attack on me. I didn't see it coming, but Tulip did, and she jumps

in front of me to block the attack. "Tulip!" I yelled. She falls on the floor, still breathing, but unconscious. Now, I

was really mad. "You…you're," I throw my bag and hat on the floor, revealing my Eevee ears. I start charging up

two shadow balls, one in each hand. "You're going to PAY!"

**POV:** Tulip

I wake up, my head killing me. I saw spots dancing around my vision. I was lying on the ground, with Bella's hat and bag close to me. What's going on? I wonder. I look up, to see Bella fighting the Beedrill. I was confused for a second. Wait, is she using Pokémon attacks? She was using quick attack, followed with a shadow ball exploding in one Beedrill's face.

I slowly get up. My vision started to clear a bit. Now, I saw Bella with, what are they, Eevee ears? And a tail? Something is messed up here. Is this a dream? I pinch myself. Nope.

Now that I think about it though, it sort of makes sense. When I ran into the tree, Bella spoke to me weirdly, like she knew what I was saying. It would make sense if she's half Eevee. But I didn't have time to dwell on it right now.

I watched Bella with wonder. She seems like she's having a hard time out there. I think. I should probably join her. I run over to Bella. There were about 10 Beedrill left. She cleaned up most of them. I charge up an ice beam, and I knock 2 Beedrill out. Bella looks over.

"Tulip, you're awake!" she says, relieved. "Yup! I'm ready to take these Beedrill down!"

She looks at me, and I could tell she was happy.

"Well," I say, "You should start shooting those shadow balls and taking out these Beedrill."

She smiles and nods, and gets to work. It took us about 5 minutes in total to chase them off. It really wasn't that hard, with us working together. All the Beedrill did was shoot needles, and they were fairly easy to avoid. Then we attacked them, and they were down in one hit.

I lie down in the grass, stretching out my legs. Bella lays next to me. A question was forming in my brain, itching for me to ask it. "So, Bella," I say, "When did you get those ears and tail?" She looks over, like she was expecting this question.

"So, you noticed? Well I've always been half Eevee. Since I was born. I don't know why or how, but it is what it is." She sighs, looking into the bright blue sky. We talk for a while longer. I never really felt compassionate towards humans. I always thought they were evil, taking us captive for their own good. But, I can't say I like humans yet, because, well, I'm also talking to a Pokémon right now. Sort of.

We lay in silence, looking at the sky. But, it wasn't an awkward silence like it usually is. It was a friendly silence. I felt the happiest I've ever been, during this moment. And during this moment, I realized how tired I really was from the battle. I yawn, and stretch my legs again. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

I wake up to a loud scream. I rub my eyes and I look over to see a worried Eevee. Why is there an Eevee here? I wonder, getting up and looking around. And where is Bella? The Eevee runs around frantically, yelling, "Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?" And it sounded strangely like Bella. Weird.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," I say. "Calm down. What happened? And who are you?" I close my eyes and stretch again, while the Eevee stops yelling and walks over to me. The Eevee looked sad, worried, and confused all at the same time. The definition of a mess, I would say.

"You don't recognize me Tulip?" The Eevee said, looking at me. "Recognize you? This is the first Eevee I've met so why would I recognize you?" I say, confused. Then, it hit me. I look at the Eevee, eyes wide.

"Is that-" I start. I stop myself. It couldn't be right, could it? I mean, I doubt it would happen. Right? I shake my head. If it did happen, then how?

The Eevee nods. "Yes. It's me, Bella." She says. I had so many questions. All I could think to say was, "How?" "I was just lying in the grass, looking at the sky, when I suddenly was enveloped in a white light. I stood up, but I was a lot shorter. When the glow stopped, I looked down, and I saw this." Bella says, and gestures toward her hands, I mean, paws.

I was dumfounded. My trainer turned into a Pokémon. How is it possible? How can a human turn into a Pokémon? "Can you turn back?" I ask. "I don't know," Bella says. "If I can then I don't know how to." I was shocked. Just…how?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV: **Bella

I walk over to the blanket to go to sleep. Being a Pokémon was weird. _I'm so short!_ I think. I walk on the blanket, curl up, and fall asleep.

Now let me tell you something, Pokémon dreams are weird. If all Pokémon have dreams like these, then I feel sorry for them. So, I was by a ledge close to the sea. The sea was crashing against the rocks below, the salt water getting into my eyes, making them water.

The thing is, I was my normal size. I was a human. I look around me a little more, and I see a stone. It was clear and it had a weird symbol in the middle. The symbol was curved, and outlined in black. I picked it up, and as soon as my hand touched it, it dissolved in a white light, and being drawn to me, making me glow white for a couple seconds.

Then, I was transported into a room, although I wouldn't call it a room because it was like I was walking on air, in space. Sadly, you didn't hear me wrong. I was in space. Then, a figure appeared in front of me, and it looked at me, almost trying to greet me, but can't speak.

The figure was sort of blurry, so I couldn't tell what it was. But I could make out a couple words. Power...un-…key…it said. Final…don't …trick... I honestly didn't know what to think of this, but I didn't have time to process it, because I woke up.

I stand upright in the tent, panting. _What was that all about?_ I think. _What was it trying to say to me? _Tulip yawns next to me and says, "Morning." She looks up, shocked for a moment, but then relaxes. _She probably forgot I was an Eevee for a second. _I think. I was still getting used to it myself.

It took us forever to get motivated. Tulip said she, "didn't wanna get up," and I was tired myself. But, we eventually got up and set off to look for a Pokémon center. We couldn't go anywhere else, I mean, I couldn't go up to a gym leader and say, "I challenge you to a gym battle!" when all they'll hear is "Eevee!"

We go into the woods and walk for what seems like forever when Tulip runs into another tree. "Seriously?! You run into another tree?" I say. "Well it's not my fault I'm clumsy!" Tulip remarks. My ears perk up as I hear a faint growl. _Not again!_ I think.

A figure comes out of the shadows. But, it wasn't a Beedrill this time. It was far worse. An Ursaring.

The Ursaring give us a look and says, "You disturbed my sleep! You will PAY!" It stomps the ground, and lets out a loud roar. It glares at us and I knew that I and Tulip were thinking the exact same thought, RUN!

We bolt off at the exact same moment, with the large Ursaring at our tails. "Why did you have to run into a tree!" I yell as we take a sharp left. "It's not my fault! I didn't see the tree!" Tulip yells back, followed by another roar from the Ursaring.

We run for what seems like hours, and taking no break. "Is the Ursaring gone?" Tulip asks. "I'm getting exhausted!" I look behind us. There seemed to be no sign of the angry Ursaring, until we hear another loud roar. I opened my mouth to respond, but Tulip takes the word right out of my mouth (but with a nya added). "Nyaope."

The Ursaring glares at us with rage in its eyes, and charges up a hyper beam. Both of us were exhausted. I knew neither of us had any energy left. We stop running, panting heavily. The hyper beam finishes charging, and it comes toward us. I could feel the energy and the rage resonating from the Ursaring when I hear someone yell, "Water Gun!"

I turn around and I see a boy, around the same age as me, with a Froakie blocking the attack. The Ursaring glares at the Froakie. "You think you can beat me eh? With a water gun? Then get a load of this!" It charges a metal claw. The boy yells, "Block it with your fluff!" The Froakie nods and says, "Got it!" It threw the fluff around its neck towards the Ursaring, and all it saw was white.

"While it's distracted, use lick!" the boy yells. Let's just say, the Ursaring was beaten. It's too brutal to describe. The boy puts Froakie back in its Pokeball, and picks me and Tulip up, shocked and relieved.

The boy looks at the helpless Ursaring. "You should pick on things your own size from now on." The boy says. Then he looks at us. "Well we'd better get you to the Pokemon center." I nod in agreement, and Tulip drowsily does the same.

The boy carried us to the Pokemon center, making sure we were fine enough to last the trip there. He walks in, and runs to the counter, where Nurse Joy was standing. "Hello there! Do your Pokemon need to be healed?" she says. The boy nods. "Place them on this cart and we'll take great care of them!" Joy says. The boy places us on a cart covered in a white blanket and a Chansey takes us through some door and puts us on a mattress in a room.

Nurse Joy walks in and looks at us. She puts some white gloves on and sprays us with a potion. I was skeptical at first because I didn't know if it would work on me. Although it stung, it worked. I could feel the scratches and cuts closing up.

But, soon after that, I found that I was very tired, and I think Tulip found that out as well, because she passed out as soon as the potion came into effect. I curled up into a ball, and fell fast asleep.

I woke up to Tulip and Froakie nudging me. "Five more minutes." I groaned. Tulip paws me. "Get up already! It's like, ten!" I sigh. '"Fine, I'll get up." I yawn, stretching my legs. I look around and I see the boy sitting on a seat, who was also waiting for me to get up. I drowsily stand up, and my legs feel numb.

Somehow, I knew I was going to turn back into a human. I don't know how, but I knew. _No! Why now!_ I think. I start to panic. I run out the door, leaving the others behind. They were starting to run after me. I ran outside the Pokemon center and I ran into the woods.

I started to glow, and I thought I had enough time to change, but when I looked next to me, I saw Tulip and the others standing there. I knew Tulip figured out what was going on. I slowly became taller, and the glowing stopped.

I looked down, and I saw hands, not paws. I looked at the boy and the Froakie, who were wide-eyed. "Bella, how…" Tulip says and gestures toward the other two. I sigh.

"I know…" I say. They were looking at me, eyes wide. I suddenly realized something. My hat fell off, revealing my Eevee ears. I quickly grab my hat, and I cover my ears. Tulip sighs. I knew I was too late in trying to hide it. I look at them. I knew I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**POV:** Bella

The boy looks at me in shock. "How…?" I could feel my face start to redden. I look at him, and in attempt to hide my embarrassment I say, "Well, it would be polite to at least ask my name." The boy looks at me, startled. "Um…my name's Terrence." He says. "Well," I say, still trying to hide my emotions, "My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you Terrence." A moment of silence passes, and it's an awkward silence. Go figure.

"So," Terrence says, "How did you become an Eevee, and how do you explain those?" he says, pointing to my Eevee ears. "Well…" I start, thinking that he's basically asking me "So, tell me about your life. All your pain, sorrows, suffering, and abusive treatment. Oh! And don't forget the happy stuff!"

I sigh. "I was born." He looks at me, in confusion. "What?"

"I was born like this!" I say, agitated. I honestly don't like talking about my life. "Ok…" Terrence says, still confused. I sigh. There was no hope for him.

We stay in awkward silence for a while, and I finally break the silence by telling him my life story. Now, you already know about me, so I'm just going to skip this part.

"So let me get this straight," Terrence says, shaking his head after I'm finished, "You're half Pokemon, you can use Pokemon moves, and you turn into an Eevee at random times?" I look at him, and I say, "Yup. Pretty much. Oh, and also don't forget the ears and tail coming out at random times. And I can talk to Pokemon."

I think for a moment. _What if he tells other people? That would be horrible. _I look at Tulip. "Can you give us a moment?" I politely say to Terrence and Froakie. I grab Tulip by the tail and I run into the woods.

Tulip looks at me in shock. "Why. Did. You. DO THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT TAILS ARE SENCITIVE! YOU HAVE A TAIL! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT!" I calm Tulip down.

"Tulip, you're not getting the point. They know. What if they tell someone!" I say. "Well, that has a simple answer." Tulip says. I stare at her like she has three heads. "Just have them come with us." I blink like five times. "What!"

"If they come with us, then we can keep an eye on them!" Tulip says.

Well, I guess it makes sense. "You know, even for a crazed Skitty, you can be pretty smart at times." I say to Tulip. "Why thank you." Tulip says, and then she realizes what I really said. "Hey! That was mean!" I start to get up and walk away. "Where are you going?!" Tulip yells. "I deserve an apology!" All I do is wave to her and walk into the clearing where Terrence and Froakie were waiting.

"So, what were you doing?" Terrence asks. _Man, are boys always this nosy? _I sigh and tell him our agreement. Froakie's jaw drops and he says, "What?!" Terrence didn't seem too affected by the comment. "Sure, why not!" he says. Froakie looks at him with complete shock.

We start discussing where we're going, and it turns out Terrence is really good with maps. So, we head out on our route and we start talking about Pokemon.

"So," I say to Terrence. "What Pokemon do you like?" He looks at me. "Well, I love water types." He says, gesturing toward Froakie. "That's why I picked him as my starter. What about you?" I sigh. I never really thought about it. "Umm…I guess I like small and cute Pokemon. But, I also like strong ones too. I don't really prefer a specific type."

"Oh, by the way, I was meaning to ask you something." Terrence says. "Ok...what?" I ask him. "How did you end up with Tulip?" he asks, tilting his head toward her. Tulip was talking to Froakie about candy, or something like that. "Well, it's actually pretty simple." I say. "I was late in getting my first Pokemon, and for some reason, Professor Sycamore had a Skitty, and he gave it to me as a starter."

Terrence looks at me, confused. "Why did he have a mental Skitty?" I shrug. "Who knows?" He nods. "Which Pokemon did you originally want?" he asks. _Man, he asks a lot of questions... _I think. "I wanted a Fenniken, but he ran out." I say.

We were deep it conversation, talking about topics that were somehow related to Pokemon, when suddenly Tulip says to Froakie, "Is your fluff around your neck made out of yarn?" Froakie looks at her, like she has three heads. Most of the time that happens with her, though.

"It's actually made out of really sticky stuff." Froakie says when he realizes that Tulip was already in a trance. "Yarn…" she says. Then she suddenly starts pouncing on Froakie while yelling, "YARN!" and Froakie saying either, "Get off of me!" or "Stop it!"

It was all a mass of yelling and screaming when Froakie runs and jumps into Terrence's arms while saying, "Terrence, help me!" Froakie grabs his Pokeball and recalls himself into it. Now, Tulip was confused.

She turns toward me, and without realizing it, my ears and tail pop out. "Is your tail made out of yarn?" she asks. "Um…no." I say. "It looks like yarn, all fluffy and soft…" Tulip says in a trance.

Now, you've had a time where something happens at the worst possible time right? Well, that moment happens here. Of all the time's I could've turned into and Eevee, it happens now, when a crazed and psychotic Skitty who is obsessed with fluffy things is on the loose.

Anyway, I look down and I see myself start to glow. _Oh no. _I think. _Why now? This is the worst timing ever!_ I start to shrink, and when I finish transforming I look at Tulip. She had a weird, murderous smile on her face, and she starts licking her lips.

"Tulip…" I say slowly. "Calm down." Tulip moans. "Yarn… Big fluffy ball of YARN!" she says and jumps on me. This was pretty much a repeat of the Froakie scene, except worse. Tulip starts clawing at me and it hurt. Really bad.

So, I tried to pull the same stunt Froakie pulled, but it failed. I ended up running into Terrance's leg, and something fell from his belt onto me. The next thing I knew I was in a dark room and it was rocking back and forth three or four times until I heard a ding! _Wait…_ I think. _This can't be…_

**POV: **Tulip

I was chasing Bella when suddenly, she disappeared. _Where did she go?_ I wondered. I look around, but nothing was there. I look up a Terrence and I ask, "Where did the fluffy ball of yarn go?" All he did was gape at a round sphere on the ground, as I heard a ding! _What's that? _I wonder. I look back at Terrence and he says, "This is bad…"

I walk toward him and I paw at his leg. He looks at me, shocked and worried. I wondered what this was all about.

_I'll try asking again._ I think, not realizing the fact that the only human that could understand me was Bella. When I look back at it, I think _Man, was I stupid. _Anyway, back to the story.

I look up at Terrence and I ask again, "Where did the fluffy ball of yarn go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**POV:** Bella

This sucked. If you didn't get the hints that we threw out at you, then let me tell you what happened. I ran into Terrence's leg, and an empty Pokeball fell on me. And I was caught.

I could feel myself getting picked up and, thankfully, Terrence let me out. I look at him, half mad, half confused. "Why!" I say, looking at Terrence. I said a bunch of other things too, but I realized too late that he couldn't understand me.

I bet all he heard was, "EEVEE! Eevee!"over and over again. He kneels down. "Look," he says. "Just calm down. I am sorry, ok?" But I wasn't listening. I was yelling at Tulip. "Why did you chase me?! I wouldn't have gotten caught if you didn't chase me around like that!"

Tulip said in response, "Well, you looked like a fluffy ball of yarn! I can't control myself around that type of stuff!" Then it hit her. She looked like a rock fell on her face at this moment. I would've laughed, but in the situation I was in at the moment, it didn't make sense.

I thought Tulip was going to say something apologetic like, "I'm so sorry!" or "Forgive me! Please!" But, all she said was, "You got caught?!" Now, I probably looked like a rock fell on my face. I sigh. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Forget it." I say and sigh. I hope Terrence releases me soon. Then I think of something. _Wait a minute…_ I think. I look over at Terrence. _He didn't forget, did he?_ Then he gets up, picks up the Pokeball and says, "Return." A red beam hits me, and the next thing I know, I'm in the dark again.

**POV:** Terrence

I sigh and say to myself, "What am I going to do?!" I glance at the Pokeball. _Why didn't she break out?!_ I should probably go to the Pokemon center. Maybe Nurse Joy knows something about this. I mean, she knows almost every basic thing about Pokemon. And besides, I can't just call up Professor Sycamore.

It honestly felt like it took forever to get to the Pokemon center. I was kinda panicking at this moment. I ran into the center and said, "Nurse Joy! I accidentally caught a Pokemon that I didn't want to catch!" She looks up at me like I have three heads. I guess this was how Tulip felt when this happened to her.

"Why don't you just release it?" she says smiling. "Release it?" I ask. _Oh yeah…_ I think. That must be why she was looking at me like I had three heads. _I'm so stupid!_

_How did I not realize this before?! _I think. I slap myself in the head. Nurse Joy must think I'm stupid! Wait...how do I release a Pokemon again? "Nurse Joy!" I yell.

**POV: **Bella

I hate small spaces. And I hate the dark. And small spaces. And the dark. Did I mention that I hate small places? I try to adjust my eyesight to the dark. I feel around the walls when I come across a bump. _I thought a Pokeball was round. Why is there a bump?_ I press down and I find myself in a room that looked oddly like Pokemon center.

Well it was. I look up and I see Terrence talking to Nurse Joy. Did I miss something? Whatever. I sit down and glare at Terrence, giving him the evil eye. He looks at me, confused. Nurse Joy asks, "Is your Eevee ok?" Terrence looks back at her. "I think so." He says in a very uncertain and unconvincing voice. "Well, why don't I just heal all your Pokemon while you're here?" Nurse Joy says. "Ok." He says and gives her Froakie's Pokeball and I jump up on the mattress.

I roll down the hallway and Nurse Joy places Froakie's Pokeball on a machine, and tends to me next. For some odd reason (and I think it might be because of the glare) she decides to do a DNA check on me. _Seriously? _ I think while I wait for the results. Suddenly Nurse Joy exclaims, "Why does this Pokemon have human DNA?!" Oh no… Now I was in serious trouble.

**POV: **Terrence

I wait in the waiting room, sitting on a bench. Tulip keeps doing odd stuff and it's driving me insane! I just look at her and say, "Why don't you go outside and look for wild Pokemon to fight, ok?" Tulip nods vigorously and runs outside. What do I even do with her? Wait, didn't Bella mention something like this before? Wasn't it that time when…

**_Flashback_**

Bella looks at me and laughs. Then, it looked like she remembered something important and says, "You know how I turn into a Pokemon at random times?" I reply by saying, "Yup." "Well… if that ever happens, can you take care of Tulip and whatever other Pokemon I have at the time?" I shrug. "Sure."

"And also, never let Tulip out of sight never let her see a Butterfree or any other Pokemon who look like it, and…" she gives me a bunch of rules for taking care of her Pokemon. _Geez, she's protective. _I think.

**_Flashback over_**

So I have to take care of Tulip? Fair enough. Wait, didn't she say something like never take your eyes off Tulip. _Uh oh… _I think. I look out of the window and I see Tulip chasing, wait a minute, is that a Butterfree?!

**POV: **Tulip

I look around for Pokemon. _I smell something…I know I do! Where is it?!_ I think. I was getting frustrated. Then I see it. The most perfect thing in the world. A Butterfree. "Nya…" I moan. Everything started to spin and turn random colors. I stick out my tongue, and tilt my head to the side.

"Butterfree…" I moan. I slowly move forward toward the spinning Butterfree. I stop, look around, and I pounce.

**POV: **Terrence

Ugh…Tulip! I watch her attack the Butterfree in a mass of yelling "Skitty!" and "Butterfree!" I sigh. I shouldn't have let her go outside. Now I have to deal with this mess.

I walk outside the center, to the battle. I prepare to let out Froakie when I remember that he was getting healed in the center with Bella. _Wait… does this mean I have to do it manually?! NOOOOOOOOO!_ I think.

I run head first into the battle. This was the worst idea ever. I ended up getting scratched and beaten badly. I walked into the Pokemon center holding Tulip, who was still trying to go back to the Butterfree. (who was also injured)

Both of us ended up getting healed. I didn't know that Tulip was so dangerous. _How does Bella deal with this?_ I wonder. Well, whatever. I better focus on what was going on right now. And why was Bella taking so long to heal?

She should be done by now. Froakie was done by the time me and Tulip were healed. They were messing around on the floor and playing while I was in a trance. I was really getting worried at this point. Where was Bella?

It was my fault in the first place for getting her caught. Man, this is horrible. I hate waiting. Especially now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**POV: **Bella

Somehow, (and I honestly don't know how) I convinced Nurse Joy that I was not human. That took forever though. I had to get her to get out of the room, and then I had to decode the whole record and recode it as full Eevee DNA. I am so glad I am good with computers.

Long story short, she thought it was a bug, and she let me go. I walked out of the doors, and I saw Terrence sitting on a bench in the lobby. "Finally!" he said. "You took forever!" I opened my mouth to say something but I knew it would be no good. He can't understand me.

I point to the Pokeball. He picked it up and said, "I'm guessing you want me to release you now?" I nodded drastically. He held the Pokeball out and said, "Release." The Pokeball was enveloped in a blue light and then it shattered.

Then a sudden feeling of déjà vu flowed over me. My legs started to turn numb. _Wait…it can't be._ I knew what was happening by now.

I was about to turn back into a human. I ran out of the Pokémon center, and I think Terrence got the message and he ran after me. I went into the back of the center, and Terrence caught up to me just as I started to glow.

Soon, I was fully back to normal. "That was torture!" I say. "Well, I'm sorry!" Terrence said. He hands my Tulip's Pokeball. I let her out. She looks up and me and says, "No more fluffy ball of yarn?" I laugh.

We set off on our destination to the next city again. Apparently, as Terrence said, we were going completely off course. And he also told me about what Tulip did. I sigh. _Of course… _I think. (Hehehe…get it? Of **_course_**?)

All was going well until I heard a cry saying, "Help me!" I look over at Terrence. "Did you hear that?" I ask. He looks at me. "Yea, I did. What did it say?" he asks. "What do you mean? You heard it didn't you?" I tell him. "It was a Pokemon. A Zorua, to be precise." Terrence says. I sigh. "It said: Help me!"

We go over to the location, using my ears, and Tulip's sense of smell. She eventually sniffed out a base. It had an orange banner with a flame on it. _It can't be them…can it? _I think. I look at Terrence. I knew we were thinking the same thing: Team Flare.

In case you don't know, Team Flare is sort of the Kalos version of Team Rocket, except smarter. For some odd reason, I had the idea to go inside the base, and get the Zorua who was supposedly inside. We sneak in, and we see a cage with a Zorua and a Totodile. Terrence lets out Froakie. Froakie looks around. "Where are we?" he asks.

"Listen Froakie," Terrence says. "We're in a Team Flare camp. I want you to let those two Pokemon out of that cage. Got it?" Froakie nods and hops over to the cage. He tells the Pokemon "that we're here to get you out," and picks the lock until it breaks. Terrence recalls Froakie as we exit the building.

As soon as we step out of the camp, we hear a siren go off. "CODE #3!" the intercom says. We dash out of the area, but it was too late. Three Team Flare members were in front of us, with three Pyroar, one female. "Flamethrower!" one member orders. I send out Tulip. "Tulip, use Bite!"

Let's just say…Tulip needs work. She missed every attack I called out, and ran into a tree and angering more Pokemon to make it worse. I was waiting for Terrence to back me up, but I think we got split up. So, I was running, with Tulip fainted in some random bushes (and I can't find her), from three Pyroar. Then my legs start to feel numb. _Not again! _I sigh. _Someone please get me out of this mess! _I think.

**POV: **Terrence

I was running with the Zorua and Totodile when suddenly I hear a noise coming from the bushes and a "Skitty!" I think about one word: Tulip. I start rummaging through the bushes, but I can't find her.

Then, I see Bella running from the Team Flare members. _What did I get myself into?_ I think. And to make matters worse, she turned into an Eevee! _Geez, can't I get a break!_ Well, at least she started fighting. That's a plus. I keep looking and I finally find Tulip. I get her Pokeball and I recall her.

I head up to the Team Flare members and I stupidly say, "Hey come over here you losers!" The all turn towards me. "Yeah, you!" I say. "Come over here, UGLY!"

I think I really made them mad. They started sending out attacks like machine guns. There was fire everywhere! Bella comes over. I grab Froakie's Pokeball and send him out. "Froakie, use Water Gun!" I say. Bella uses Quick Attack, followed by a Shadow Ball. Two down, one to go.

**POV: **Bella

I think the last one is the leader of the three. It was the girl Pyroar, but it was definitely a much higher level. Froakie was almost knocked out immediately. The Pyroar heads straight towards me in a mass of Flamethrowers and Fire Spins.

He had the ultimate defense system going on. _I need to break it somehow…_ I think. Then it clicked. I have been hiding a move up my sleeve, and I think it's time for me to use it. I back up, and I get a running start. I can feel the power welling up inside me. "Here it goes!" I yell. "Giga Impact!" I scream as I crash into the Pyroar, immediately knocking it out. I look back at Terrence. "Nice." He says, giving me a thumbs up. I grin.

So after the fight with the Team Flare members I finally turned back into a human. Terrence gives me Tulip's Pokeball. Then, the Totodile bites Terrence's arm. "Ow!" Terrence yelps. "Get off!" I laugh. Then the Zorua says, "When Totodile bites, it means he wants to get caught by that trainer." Terrence looks over. I translate it for him, as usual.

He throws a Pokeball, and Totodile was caught. Just like that. No problems. Then, Zorua gets into my bag, and captures herself. "Well, that was easy." I say. Terrence nods. "Apparently they think we're awesome!" I smile. He gets out his map and says, "Hey look at this! Those Team Flare members drove us to the next city! Look!" he points to the map. Then I look up.

I could see Santalune City in the distance. "Well then, let's go!" I drag Terrence by the arm and pull him to the city. When we get there Terrence offers to get our Pokemon healed. While I waited, I decided on a name for Zorua. It was now Luna. When Terrence got back, I said, "Are you hungry?" He nods. "Yeah." I say. "Let's go get something to eat."

We stop at a burger place. Apparently we were both really hungry because we ordered two helpings. And those burgers we huge. Like massive.

I go into the bathroom to brush my hair, ears and tail, because that battle sure messed it up. When I take off my hat and I look into the mirror, but something was different. My ears were pink. I was confused for a second, and then I thought, _did I evolve?_ I look at my tail. It was thin and long, with it splitting into two parts at the end.

I was an Espeon now. I guess that was cool. But what I thought wasn't. _Wait…won't Tulip go even crazier around this tail?_ And as if she read my thoughts, she popped out of her Pokeball. "Hey Bella! Can I- wait… your tail is different." I sigh. "Thank you captain obvious." I say. Tulip tilts her head. I face palm. Won't she ever be smart?

"I evolved." I say flatly. "Ohhh…." Tulip says. Then she gets the murderous look on her face. I start to get really nervous. I knew what she was planning. I start to glow white. _Oh come on! Again?! This is the third time today!_ I think. Except I wasn't as short this time. I was an Espeon, not and Eevee (duh!).

Tulip's eyes grow wide. Since she was in shock, she didn't attack me (thank Arceus). I walk out of the bathroom to see Terrence waiting. He looks at me. "Hey, Espeon. Where's your trainer? And did you happen to see anyone named Bella?" I stare at him.

Tulip goes over to her Pokeball and recalls herself. I guess she was tired. Or she didn't want to be a part of the conversation/stare fest. We stared at each other for a while. A long while.

"Wait a minute…"Terrence said at last. "I know that stare from somewhere…" Then I guess something clicked for him because he finally got what was going on here.

"Are you…?" he stops. So it didn't click yet. Why doesn't he get it? I was about to say something but I knew nothing would work. He would just have to be smart for once.

"Are you…?" he says again. "No way…" he says, astonished. "Bella…did you evolve?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**POV:** Bella

Tulip pops out and we slap ourselves in the head. Double face palm. Terrence sighs. "Well I'm sorry! I didn't get it at first!" _Seriously? _ I think. "Whatever…" I say. Terrence looks at me, wide eyed. "Bella…" he starts. "What?!" I say, annoyed. "I can understand you…"

**POV:** Terrence

Ok, I am soooo confused right now. I can understand Bella when she's a Pokémon. It's like she's echoing in my brain. It's weird…

_What do you mean? _I hear Bella's voice echo in my head. "Well, it's not like you're talking to me…you're like echoing in my brain." I say. _Well that's weird._ Bella says. "Wait…Espeon is a psychic type!" I say. _Well, thank you, Captain obvious! _Bella says, sarcastically.

"But psychic types can use telepathy! So you can communicate with humans!" I say. _But don't I purposely do it? _Bella asks. "Well maybe you did it on accident." I say. _How in the world is that supposed to happen?!_ Bella says. "I don't know!" I reply.

"Anyway," I say, "I have a question to ask you…" Bella sighs. _What is it? _She asks. "Can I use you for my gym battle? Please?" I ask her. Her eyes grow wide. _Um…ok? _She says uncertainly. "Yay!" I say. "Thank you!"

We make a battle plan, and we head into the gym.

**POV:** Bella

What did I get myself into?! We walked into the gym, and Viola, the gym leader started to battle us. Viola (it's a bug type gym, by the way,) sent out Surskit, and ice and bug type. Terrence was at a disadvantage, but he surprisingly won with Froakie. Froakie took a lot of damage from the battle though. But he won it by flinging the sticky web that Surskit threw at him, right back at Surskit, and while it was confused, hit it. Surskit fainted. Then, she sent out Vivillion. Froakie and Totodile both fainted. Froakie lost because he was already hurt, and Totodile, because he was level 1.

So, it was my turn. Terrence yelled, "Go Espeon!" I ran over into the battle. Viola yelled, "Vivillion, use Stun Spore!" I dodge it easily. "Bel- I mean, Espeon, use Psychic!" In case you didn't know, my moves are psychic, hypnosis, hyper beam, and teleport. Anyway, I channel my power and I use psychic on Vivillion. She immediately loses control over herself and starts moving where I want her to go. "Slam it into the ground!" Terrence yells. "That's brutal…" I say. He just nods. _Whatever…_ I think. I smash Vivillion into the ground. It took some damage, but it got right back up and Viola says, "Use Gust!" Vivillion uses gust, and it was pretty strong.

I dig my feet into the ground to stop me from flying away. I close my eyes. As soon as it subsided, Terrence looks at me and nods. I knew exactly what his plan was. I use hyper beam and teleport at the same time, and it disappears. I almost looked like nothing happened at all, but I knew that something was going to happen. While everyone was talking, I was controlling the invisible hyper beam.

It went just as planned. After I my combination was used, Viola says, "Well that was useless! Kid, you better have your Espeon learn some better moves!" Vivillion nods in agreement. She went on for a little, and Terrence whispers, "Use hypnosis." I nod. The sparkles of the hypnosis hits Vivillion. Viola looks over. "Wha-"she was interrupted by a loud rumble, as the hyper beam comes barreling right on target. It hits Vivillion, and it was a critical as well. Let's just say…she was a goner. "And the match goes to the challenger!" the referee yells. "Yes!" Terrence yells. "You did great!" he says to me. "Well, I guess I did good." I say, standing up straighter.

Viola walks over and hands Terrence a badge. "You did great. I reward you with the bug badge. And I guess your Espeon over there isn't so bad after all." She then walks out of the room, waving goodbye. We walk out of the gym, and I feel the familiar sensation of turning back. My legs start to turn numb. I run behind the gym, and I turn back into a human.

It's been a couple days since the gym battle. I caught a Vulpix, and named her Rose, and Terrence leveled up Totodile. Rose also grew some levels (and so did Tulip, Luna and I) so we decided to buy a fire stone to keep when she think she's ready to evolve.

We walk into the evolution stone shop, and I look at a couple stones. There were so many! I decided to touch them, I mean, I couldn't resist. I picked up a moon stone, and I felt like I was going to turn into an Espeon. But in my gut, I knew I wasn't going to change. It turns out I didn't, but it was weird. It felt like I grew stronger.

Then, I hear a _Buzzzz. _My vision was enveloped in white light, and saw the same figure I saw in my dream. But, it was clearer. The figure wasn't but the voice was. _Can you…hear me? _It asks. It was a little scratchy and fuzzy, so it was still hard to understand. But I could tell it was saying full sentences. _You trial…come…close _It said. It was starting to break up. It said two last words: _Sun…Moon…_

I found myself staring at the stone, and it seemed like nothing had happened. It decided not to think about the figure right now. Terrence found a fire stone, and we bought it. I was in a daze when we were walking back to the Pokemon center. "You ok?" Terrence asks. I snap out of the daze. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

We go into our separate rooms in the Pokemon center, since it was starting to get a little late. My ears and tail usually pop out at night, but I wasn't expecting what I saw in the mirror. My ears and tail changed yet again. They were for Umbreon.

The next day, I decide to tell Terrence about the stone and the whole Umbreon incident, but I wasn't ready to tell him about the figure though. Terrence gasps. I think something clicked for him. "Umbreon…" He says. "Umbreon? What about it?" I ask. "Yea…" He says, not paying attention to me. "Try to call on your ears and tail." "Ok…" I say. My ears were Umbreon ears and my tail was an Umbreon tail, and it still wasn't Espeon.

Terrence nods. "I thought so…" he said. "You picked up a moon stone, right?" I nod. "But Umbreon doesn't evolve from a moon stone, so it doesn't make sense." I say. "No…it does." He says. I look at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Umbreon is a dark type, and the moon is during the night…" he says. "So what are you getting at?" I ask.

"Umbreon is the moonlight Pokemon!" he says. "So, it makes sense that when you picked up the moon stone, it reacted to you!" I nod. I think about what the figure said. _Sun and moon…_ I think.

Now I get it! The figure said sun and moon. Espeon and Umbreon are the sun and moon Pokemon. Maybe it was saying that I could control both? I force myself to turn into a Pokemon. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I could sometimes force myself to become a Pokemon. It didn't work all the time though.

I started to turn white, and I turned into an Umbreon. Terrence took out his Pokedex, and used it on me to see my moves. "So," he says, "You know Bite, Confuse Ray, Agility, and Shadow Claw." Those are actually some good moves. "That's cool." I say. Terrence looks at me, confused. _Oh…_ I think. _I'm not a psychic type anymore. _

_Wait…if I can become both, then will I randomly turn between the two? _I wonder. What happened next answered my question.

I start to glow, but I glow pink, not white. The next thing I knew, I was an Espeon. "Um…Terrence." I say. "Yeah?" he says, startled. "Does this mean I'll randomly turn back and forth between Espeon and Umbreon?" "Well…yes." He says.

Tulip pops out of her Pokeball. "Hello!" she says. Then I start to glow black. _Is this seriously going to happen this often?! _I think as I turn into an Umbreon. Tulip's eyes grow wide. "Fluffy…string…yarn…so much!" she says as she pounces on me. I quickly use Agility to get out of the situation.

It actually didn't take me that long to master turning back and forth between Pokemon. I guess it's easier to control this than turning into a human. I quickly turned into Espeon and I used Hypnosis on Tulip to prevent further destruction and demolition. Terrence slowly picks up Tulip's Pokeball and says, "Tulip…return."

Terrence decided that we should start heading for the next city. I agree and we set off for Lumiose City.

I turn back into a human shortly after we leave. "Woah…" Terrence says. "Just wow." He was completely shocked. I was too, but I found it awesome. "Cool right?!" I say excitedly. "Yeah…very cool." He says carefully and unenthusiastically. I wasn't really paying attention to him though. I wanted to practice switching between the two.

I literally practiced for hours straight. We decided to set up camp for the night, and I was exhausted. I yawned loudly. "Well, that's what you get when you practice too much." Terrence says. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I say, drowsily.

We say goodnight to each other, and go into our separate tents. I yawn and lay under the blankets. _Today was an eventful day. _I think. _Got to get ready for another adventurous day, I guess. _I yawn.

I curl up into my bed and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**POV: **Bella

Today we left Santalune City and we start to head toward Lumiose City. It was pretty far from here, though. But, I've heard that it was a gigantic city.

After walking for a while, Terrence stopped walking and he said, out of breath, "Can't…we just…stop here…for now?" I look at him. I sigh. "Fine, but you're making lunch." He smiles. "I already got some pre-made lunch, so there."

We set up camp, and we ate lunch. Terrence mixed sugar in the Pokemon food, and he accidentally put it in Tulip's food. She went nuts. I don't even know why Terrence put sugar in the Pokemon food. It's just weird

The day was going nicely. Everything (except for the Tulip incident) was fine, until three figures show up. One was a girl, with long pink hair, the second was a boy, with short purple hair, and the third was a Meowth. You can probably guess who they are by now, but we didn't have a clue. They were both wearing white clothes with a red R on the front.

"Prepare for trouble!" the girl says. "And make it double." The boy says.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the girl says.

"To unite all people within our nation." The boy says.

"To denounce the evils in truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" the girl says.

"James!" the boy says.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie says.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James says.

"Meowth, that's right!" the Meowth says.

A Pokemon pops out of its Pokeball. "Wobbuffet!" it says.

Now the Wobbuffet was weird. It said its name just to say it. If I translated what it said, it would be exactly the same as what you heard.

Anyway, now we figured out who they were. I mean, they said who they were, and we have background knowledge. They were members of Team Rocket. _Oh great. _I think. _First Team Flare, now Team Rocket?! Will we ever get a break?! _

Jessie sends out Inkay, and James sends out Pumpkaboo. "Now, let's capture their Pokemon!" Jessie says. "We can't let Team Flare beat us at our own game!" Meowth says. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" Inkay shoots a Psybeam towards me. Terrence uses his Pokedex on Inkay and Pumpkaboo, and we found out that Inkay is a dark and psychic type, and Pumpkaboo is a dark and grass type.

"Terrence, you go after Inkay. I'll go after Pumpkaboo." I order him. "Gotcha!" he says. I force myself to turn into Espeon. I would be weak against Inkay, so that's why I am going after Pumpkaboo. Team Rocket's eyes grow wide as I transform. But, I took that as an advantage. I used Psychic on Pumpkaboo. It rose off the ground, and I slammed it right into James' face, and he ran into Jessie. Terrence took that as an advantage as well. He sent out Froakie, and he said, "Froakie, use Lick!" Froakie nods and uses it on Inkay, who was now paralyzed.

"Combination?" I ask Terrence. He nods. I used teleport to get behind Team Rocket as Terrence yells, "Water gun!" Froakie leaps up, and uses it.

I knew something was going to go wrong here. Jessie had a weird glint in her eyes. "Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!" It blocks the attack. Thankfully no one noticed me behind them. I use hyper beam.

They look at me as their eyes grow wide. It hits them straight on, and they go flying into the air. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all yell in unison as they disappear into the sky. "Well they weren't much of a threat." I say. "I didn't even have to turn into Umbreon." Terrence looks at me blankly. "I bet they were low rankers." I say.

"Well you're wrong about that." Terrence says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, they could go telling their leader about you turning into a Pokemon. And I think Team Flare already did that." He responds, actually being smart for once.

"So you're saying I'm the number one target for two of the most powerful evil organizations in the world." I say. "Yup. Pretty much." Terrence responds. I sigh. Now my life just got a whole lot worse. I start to glow white, and I feel myself getting taller.

We then pick up camp, and we set off toward Lumiose City again. Honestly, we were getting nowhere during this. We've been traveling for days, and we haven't even gotten close to halfway.

Tulip went crazy multiple times, Luna tricked me by using an illusion, and Totodile injured Terrence again. Rose leveled up multiple times, and went a little crazy on the flamethrower. Froakie, on the other hand, didn't do anything. He just sat in the background and watched. I guess he's not a social Pokemon.

Other than that, it was just straight up boring and tiring. Honestly. My legs hurt soooo bad.

**POV: **Giovanni

I walk into Lysandre's office, leaving my airship behind. "Hello, Giovanni." Lysandre says with a sly smile. "Hello." I say tightly. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. I've met with other teams but, Team Flare was different. It's hard to explain.

"So what brings you here, all the way from Kanto?" he asks me. "Well, I'm here to propose a temporary alignment between us." I say. "What do you mean?" Lysandre asks.

"Well, we're both after the same target, aren't we?" I say.

"True," Lysandre says, "but what is the truce's purpose?"

"You see," I begin, "I have a theory, and if it's correct, then we've got a lot of work on our hands."

"Well then, let's hear it." Lysandre says. I begin my theory, knowing it's most likely not correct. As I continue, I see a smile start to form on Lysandre. I knew he was interested now.

"And if we capture the girl," I say to Lysandre, "then we could get the proof that my theory is correct." Lysandre nods. "But the girl is very smart and loyal. She is also very destructive. How will we bait her?" Lysandre asks. I was waiting for him to ask that question.

"Well you see, that loyalty is her downfall. My plan is to…" I say to Lysandre. As I tell him the plan, he nods vigorously in agreement. "So, do we have a deal?" I ask him, sliding the truce document over to him. "Why, I think we do." He says and signs the paper.

I walk out of the office, and into the airship. "So boss," one of my chiefs say, "how did it go?" I laugh. "Make it known, that we have officially made the strongest evil organization in history." I say. He smiles. "Yes boss!" he exclaims and he rushes off to tell everyone.

_This, _I think, _is going to make it into the history books. _I chuckle and walk into my office.

**Sorry about the short chapter. This chapter was sort of a filler, but it gets more interesting in the next one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**POV: **Terrence

It was about midday; a few days after Team Rocket attacked us (And failed miserably). We set up camp for the night, and we ate lunch. It was the usual, crazy Tulip, dangerous Totodile, all that stuff.

Little did we know that this was going to be the worst day of our lives.

After we ate we trained, all that stuff. Bella randomly turned into an Umbreon. I got Bella's Pokemon. Bella's ears twitch. "What do you hear?" I ask her. She turns into an Espeon so she can communicate with me.

_I hear jets and airships. _She says telepathically. I look up. Sure enough there were jets and airships flying by. I could make out a few details, but not many. Bella's eyes glow, like how they do when she does psychic stuff.

She gasps. "What is it?" _I could see their ships a lot clearer in that state. And I saw Team Flare _and _Team Rocket banners. _She says. "Wait," I say, "does that mean they joined together?" _I don't know, _she says, _but if what you said a couple days ago was right, then their after me. _She says, worried.

Then, cannons start shooting down at us as they start their ambush. In the smoke, I could make out about 20 Team Flare members, and 10 Team Rocket members. I can assume that Team Rocket is doing the aerial stuff, and Team Flare is attacking from the ground.

I could then hear multiple Team Flare members yelling, "Pyroar, use Flamethrower!" I send out Froakie and Totodile. "Froakie, Totodile, use Water Gun to block the flamethrowers!" They nod and start shooting.

I knew that they wouldn't last long, and I nod at Bella. She then uses Teleport to get us away, followed by a Psychic to stop the attack completely.

Team Flare disappears to who knows where, and Team Rocket's troops say, "Weezing, use Poison Gas!" Bella immediately gets away, not having enough energy to do all of us. "Totodile, use Metal Claw to break the smoke!"

I honestly didn't know if it would work because it didn't follow physics, and apparently it didn't. I try to find my way out of the smoke, but I didn't know where it ended, and which way Bella was. Then, a rope net covers me, Totodile, and Froakie.

I now knew what their plan was. They were trying to use us as bait to get Bella. When the smoke clears, Bella looks up at us, pain and fear in her eyes.

**POV:** Bella

At first, I didn't realize what I was seeing, but then it hit me. They captured my friends. I was about to run after them, when Terrence yelled, "Don't fall for it, Bella! You're no match for them! They're trying to use me as bait! Run, while you have the chance!"

I still wanted to go save him, but I knew in my gut that he was right. I was no match for them. They probably didn't even go full force on us. I took my chance, and I ran. I could hear the enemy in the distance, saying, "She got away!"

I knew they wouldn't go after me though. I was too far away. _I need to get help. _I think. Then, another thought hit me. Terrence had Tulip, Luna, and Rose's Pokeballs on him. I was a mess. I was crying, running in the woods. I felt upset, angry, and frustrated at the same time.

Then, I was suddenly transported to the same, floating room place. I saw the figure in front of me, except I could see it better. It was pink. That's all I could tell.

The figure looks at me, with sympathy as it sees my eyes, clearly telling what I had been through. _Hello again. _It says. My eyes widen. "I can understand you now!" I say. _Well that's good, but I only have a limited time, so listen closely. _It says.

"Ok…" I say. _I want you to travel to Johto, to find my good friend, Celebi. _It says. "Celebi?! The Celebi?!" I exclaim. _Yes. She will guide you on your path to find your comrades. _The figure says. "But, that's in Johto! That's so far away!" I protest.

_I realize that, but I know that Celebi is the only one that can help you right now. _The figure says. It pauses, like it was pondering over what to say next, or how to word it. _Also, it seems like she might also need your help. _The figure says.

The room starts to fade. _I must go now…time is running out. _It says. "Wait! What do you mean by that? My help for what?" I exclaim. The figure waves goodbye and I find myself back in the forest.

**POV: **Celebi

I sit up in a tree, still depressed over the loss of my friend. I wasn't sure how to react at first, but now I knew what I was feeling. _I should've stopped her… _I think.

I shake my head. No, I shouldn't be depressed. She did it for the best. She was trying to protect us all. My mental self was having an argument. I sigh. "Just why?" I say to myself.

Then, my antennae twitch. I was getting a psychic vibe. Someone's psychic power was coming this way. _I know that a lot of airplanes land here, but why am I getting a psychic reading from humans? _I think.

Then I pause. _I…I know this power from somewhere… _I think. The power was weaker than I was used to, but I still could feel it.

If I could feel it, then it wasn't any normal psychic power. I then realize something. I remember what Mew said. She said that she would seal herself away in something unnoticeable. _It couldn't be…_ I shake my head. It wouldn't be possible.

But still, a tiny spark of hope still burned inside me. I wanted to grasp on to my hope and assume that my hunch was correct, but I could be wrong.

I just have to admit it. I was extremely depressed. I was confused. I was a complete and total mess. I wanted to just stay there, but I guess I couldn't help myself. I turn myself invisible, and I head over to the airport.

As I fly over, I could feel the power a lot better. Then, I see where it was resonating from. It was coming from a human girl, and she seemed to be feeling the same as me, but for a different reason.

She walks over to an alleyway, trying not to be noticed. _What is she doing? _I wonder. I fly over, and she starts to glow, and she shrinks and becomes an Umbreon. I stay there, not moving and shocked.

I knew why she was able to do it, and what caused it. I wanted to believe it was real, but it just made me more depressed. I don't know why. It should've made me happy. But I knew she couldn't her me. I knew my voice wouldn't reach her. I go back to the tree I was sitting in, and I sigh. I start to tear up. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. I guess I was happy and sad at the same time. "Why…" I whisper.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I was editing and I really didn't think I needed to add anything. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**POV: **Spirt

So far, everything was going well. Bella was talking to Celebi, working out the plan. I had to hand it to my boss; his Master-Plan-To-Save-the-World was working.

I look around, and I see another girl in the trees, seeming to eavesdrop on their conversation. _It must be her. _I think. I think she knew that I was here. I smile. _She's pretty sharp for a blind girl. _I think. This was going exactly as planned.

**POV: **Bella

Now to back up a little in time. I had just turned into an Umbreon when I saw the silhouette of a flying…thing. I look up and say, "Hello?" but it was gone. I shrug and I look for Celebi.

I walk into a nearby forest, and I hear a sort of cry. I look up and I see the silhouette again. Except it turns visible. "Hello?" I say. It looks at me and it says, "Hi."

I knew who it was. It was Celebi. "Um…why are you crying?" I ask. Celebi stiffens. "I wasn't crying." I chuckle. "What's so funny?!" she asks. "You're getting defensive." I tease. "Whatever. Why are you here?" Celebi asks me.

"Well…" I say. I tell Celebi the whole story. She looks at me, shocked when I finish. "That is surprisingly believable." Celebi says. "Are you going to help me?" I ask, giving her the sad eyes.

"Fine. But only on one condition." She says. "What is it?" I ask. "The condition is…" Celebi says, pausing dramatically, "Is that I get to train you." I look at her. "That's it?!" I say, surprised.

Celebi clears her throat. "Well you see, my training is harsh, and difficult beyond belief and also…" I stop listening to her and I grab her by the foot and I say, "Well then, let's get a move on!" totally unfazed by her speech about how hard the training is.

**POV: **Terrence

It's been a couple days since we were captured by Team Rocket/Flare and I just finished another interrogation session. So far, I didn't say a single word to them.

I was sitting in my cell area, when I hear voices. It was Giovanni and Lysandre. They were talking about their "plan."

"So far the boy isn't saying a word." (No duh) Giovanni says. "I know that. But, he won't be able to hold off for long." Lysandre says.

"Well, I hope you're right." Giovanni says.

"And you'd better keep in mind what we'll get when we get the girl." Lysandre says.

They kept talking over boring stuff, and about evil plotting blah, blah, blah. Then, what I heard after that was a total surprise.

"And when we get the girl…" Giovanni says. He leaves a dramatic pause, making me become more anxious. "We'll get ultimate power!" he exclaims.

Ultimate power? Did they mean her transforming thing? I was confused. Why did they really want Bella? And it seemed like they were leaving something important out, like they knew I was listening. I sit down, deep in thought.

**POV: **Bella

It's been weeks since I met Celebi. We went back to Kalos, and I trained a lot. I felt like I leveled up fifty times. And today, something crazy happened. It was so insane.

We were doing the usual training, when two figures emerge from the shadows. "Who's there?" I say defensively. "Now, no need to be so cold." One man says as they come into view.

I knew who they were. One was from Tem Rocket, and the other from Team Flare. "Well, we finally found you, and your little pet." The Team Flare member says. "Be careful," Celebi warns. "They're high rankers. Generals, I could say."

"Now, we want you to come back with us." The Team Rocket member says. "Why would I go with you? You're evil!" I say. "Well, this might change your mind." The Team Rocket member says, as he holds up a Pokeball.

I gasp. "That's-!" The Team Rocket member nods. "Your little Skitty friend." He says. I clench my fists. "That little-!" Celebi starts, but gets cut off by the Team Flare member. "Now, don't start getting angry. We'll give you back the Skitty if you come with us." He says.

My Umbreon ears and tail get revealed. "Or fight." The Team Flare member finishes. "Bring it." I say, and Celebi nods. They both let out their Pokemon. They both had a stone on them. They start to glow. _No way… _I think.

The Team Rocket member had a Mega Lucario, and the Team Flare member had a Mega Blaziken. The both nod and the Pokemon start to attack.

The Lucario used Extreme Speed, and the Blaziken used Flamethrower. I counter with a Confuse Ray on Blaziken, and Celebi uses Aerial Ace. I did no damage. They were too strong for us. Celebi flinches. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "Yeah, but I injured my wing. I won't be able to fly." She says.

"We stand no chance with you injured." I say. Celebi nods. "We have to get away." We start to run, when the Team Rocket member says. "Oh, not to fast there. Lucario, use Earthquake!" he exclaims. "How does that Lucario know Earthquake?!" I say in shock. "It must be a very high level. I knew they were high rankers." Celebi says.

The ground starts to crumble. A ravine forms in front of us. Celebi gets caught in the trap. She starts to fall down the big gap in the earth. "Celebi!" I yell.

Then I make the most stupid move in the world. I jump in after her. I was starting to get closer to her, but we were getting closer to the bottom. "Celebi! Grab my hand!" I yell as I reach for her. She grabs on. "You know, you really are stupid." She says as we hit the bottom.

But, we didn't. I start to glow, the same way I did when I evolved into Espeon. _I'm…evolving... _I think. When the glowing subsides, Celebi was gone. Antennae and wings replaced my ears and tail.

"What?" I say, looking at myself. "Celebi?" _Right here! _Celebi says, echoing in my mind. _You evolved into me. _She says. "Well…we need to go back up." I say. _Then fly! _Celebi says. "Ok…" I say, uncertainly as I lift off of the ground.

I start off really badly, going in weird directions, but I get the hang of it. As I reach the top, the generals look at me with wonder. "Attack!" they yell.

I honestly don't remember the fight that well. It's like my body was controlling me. All I remember is going through Flamethrowers, dodging punches and using a bunch of moves that I was new to.

The generals run away in fear, but they still had Tulip. "Well, we didn't get her back…" I say, disappointed. _Don't worry. _Celebi says, trying to reassure me. _We'll get her and the rest of your friends back soon. _

I sigh. "I hope so." I say. Then, my vision starts to blur, and spots start to dance around my eyes. _Bella… _Celebi starts. I was too dizzy to respond. _I think… we used… up to much… power. _Celebi says weakly. I think she was starting to get dizzy too. Then, my vision turned black.

**I have an important announcement to make. Look in the reviews to see it. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**POV: **Terrence

Today was the day. I am going to escape out of this place. It's been weeks since I've been captured, and I really hate this place. It smells. And it's hard to sleep.

I look around and I see the vents. I quietly send out Totodile. "Totodile, use slash on the vent cover." I whisper. He does so and I quickly recall him because I didn't want any…accidents.

After crawling for a while, I look down and see the room where the two leaders were talking before. There was a huge meeting going on. I wait, hoping to her some important information, but I didn't feel like waiting so I cautiously keep going.

Then, I hear something extremely surprising. Giovanni was presenting an idea to the teams.

**POV: **Giovanni

I step in front of the room, and I wait for complete silence. "As you all know, we are after a very…peculiar girl. A girl who has the power to transform into a Pokemon." I say. "I have a theory as to how she can transform."

A few surprised gasps come from the committee. "As you all know, Team Rocket poisoned a very rare Pokemon, named Arceus. It was very potent, so it did a lot of damage to him. My theory suggests that he died not too long ago." I continue. "The poor little legendaries were probably shocked to hear it."

Someone raises their hand, a Team Flare grunt. "Umm…what does this have to do with the girl?" he asks. I smile. "Well, I'm glad you asked that. We have been getting some strange data from the girl's presence. It points to a godlike power."

I pause. "Now, back to my story. In order to keep the power from enemies, Mew sealed it in an object, or might I say, a being, such as a human. And that can only mean one thing." I smile slyly.

**POV: **Terrence

I rush down the tunnel, not wanting to hear anymore. The last thing I heard was someone asking how he got that information and Giovanni saying, "From a time traveling Pokemon…I think you know who."

I didn't want to know any more, because they were just gruesome. I would say other things, but the rating says otherwise.

After a while, I finally make it to the exit. I send out Totodile again, but this time he wasn't as tame. He starts biting me, and it hurt. A lot.

I could hear the noise we were making, but I still wanted to make a run for it. Totodile finally used slash, and then starts biting me again.

"Stop it!" I whisper. I start moving back away from Totodile, which wasn't a good idea. I fall flat on my back out of the vent with Totodile on top of me.

Multiple security guards turn towards me. Sirens start going off. _Fail… _I think. I recall Totodile as I hear footsteps coming from the hall. I stand up and look over to see Lysandre, staring at me oddly.

"Well, look who we have here." He says. He looks at my belt. "And I thought I could trust you with those…" he says as he takes away the Pokeballs. _Dangit… _He grabs me by the arm and forces me back to the cell.

He stares at me and says, "Now don't feel too lonely. Your friend will be here soon." He smiles. I look at him fiercely in the eye and I say, "You'll never get her while I'm alive." He laughs as he starts toward the door.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" he says as he opens the door. "She isn't some freak!" I yell. "And her name isn't "friend," or "girl." Her name is Bella!" I scream as he shuts the door. I sigh and sit down at the edge of the cell.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It is a filler chapter. It wasn't supposed to be chapter 11, but we had some, "technical difficulties."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**POV: **Celebi

I was starting to feel extremely dizzy. I send out a psychic signal, hoping that it will reach someone. I look over at Bella as she passes out cold. I try to wake her up, but it was no use. Then, I find myself falling toward the ground as my vision turns black.

**POV: **?

My trainer and I were running through the woods when my horn starts to hurt more. I stop suddenly looking around for danger. "What is it?" Cloudy-eyes asks me. I look around again. _Where is it? _I ask myself.

Then, it hits me. "There." I breathe. I sprint towards the area where the danger was lurking. The rest of the gang follows me.

I stop suddenly as I see a girl lying unconscious in the grass. "What happened here?" I ask myself. Cloudy-eyes walks over to the girl. "It's her…" she says.

**POV: **Bella

I slowly open my eyes. My head was killing me. "Wha-?" I ask. I saw an Absol, a girl with weird eyes, and a girl in a wheel chair looking at me. _Celebi…? _I think. _Yeah… I'm here. _Celebi says. _I sent out a signal. I guess it found them. _She says. _Thanks. _I say.

The girl with weird eyes was staring at me oddly. "Thank goodness you're ok." The girl in the wheel chair says. Now, I clearly remember what happened. I passed out because I used up too much power.

"Um…who are you?" I ask them. "I'm Amy." The blind girl says. "And this is Sol." She points to the Absol next to her. "I'm Sophie!" the girl in the wheelchair says. "I'm…Bella." I say.

"How did you get here?" I ask them, as I get up. "Sol sensed danger, and found you. Your pulse was slowing, so we did our best to heal you." Amy says. "We were afraid we were too late." Sophie says.

"Ok…" I say, trying to process that I almost died. _Terrence… _Celebi says. _What about him? _I ask. _He's… _Celebi stops. _We can't get him alone. The defenses are too thick. We need to find another legendary Pokemon. _Celebi says. _Ok, but why are you springing this on me now of all times? _I ask her.

_Because he's…he's getting emotionally worse. _Celebi says. I sigh. _So where do we find a legendary Pokemon? _I ask. _I know a place…but it's hard to get to. I'll explain later. _She says.

I notice that everyone was staring at me oddly. "What?" I ask. "You were acting weird…" Sophie says. "Oh….um…" I say, not wanting to have another "Terrence" incident. "It's nothing. I was just…" I say, not knowing how to cover it up. "It's ok. We understand. I mean, you just woke up." Amy says.

I nod slowly, wondering why Amy saved me there. _Does she know…? _I wonder. I was expecting to have Celebi respond, but she didn't, for some reason.

"Well, thanks for your help…I'll be going now…" I say, trying to make an escape. "Not too fast." Sophie says. "We need to make sure you don't faint again. You never know." I sigh. "Fine."

I walk some more. "Where are we even going?" Amy asks. "I have no idea." I say. Suddenly, a jolt of pain runs through my forehead. I drop to my knees panting. _Celebi..? What are…you doing? _I ask. "See, this is why I wanted to keep an eye on you." Sophie says and helps me up.

_I was contacting another legendary. Sorry. _Celebi says. "Thanks." I say. "How did you even pass out?" Sophie asks. "And what are you even doing? You don't even have Pokemon on you." I sigh, annoyed.

"I am trying to save-" I cut myself off. "Save what?" Amy asks. "I don't want to talk about it." I say. "Come on, tell us!" Sophie says. How am I going to get out of this? Well, I can't tell them about Celebi or my…powers. So maybe I can…

"Well, I am trying to save my friend Terrence. He was captured." I say. "By who?" Amy asks. "Well, Team Flare/Team Rocket. They have a truce right now." I say. "Why?" Sophie asks. I grunt. So many questions!

"Because they were after someone that was the target of both teams, so I think they truced because of that. Terrence and I were trying to prevent them from getting her, but Terrence and my Pokemon got captured instead, so I am trying to save them. There. I said it. You happy now?" I say. "Yup!" Sophie says.

I sigh. _Why is everyone I meet weird? _I wonder. I head forward. I see a large clearing up ahead. _He should be there…oh! There he is! _ Celebi says excitedly.

I walk into a clearing to see a levitating Pokemon in the center of the clearing. Its head was yellow, but the rest of its body was white. It had two tails.

_Bella, meet Uxie. _Celebi says. Uxie turns toward us and says extremely loudly, "Dun, dun, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. It was half filler, half main story, but something...interesting happens in the next chapter. **

**Also stay tuned for my new fanfiction, Wings of Fire: The Ancient Wings.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**POV: **Bella

I feel a jolt of fear run through me, but I knew it wasn't my own. _You've got to be kidding me, Celebi. How were you scared? _I think to her. She sighs. _It always gets me… _I face palm. Amy looks over at me weirdly.

I forgot that I wasn't with Terrence. He probably wouldn't care. After all, he's seen everything at this point. "Hi! I'm Uxie if you can't tell! Dun, dun DAAAAAAAA!" Amy sheepishly raises her hand. "I can't."

"Do you always do that?" I ask Uxie. He nods. "Dun, dun-!" he starts. "Will you SHUT UP?!" I yell. "Da." He finishes.

I sigh. "Every single time…" I mutter under my breath. "What did you say?" Sophie asks. "Oh, nothing." I reply.

_How is THAT THING supposed to help ME?! _I say to Celebi. _Um…I dunno. _Celebi replies. I face palm. "Why is everyone I meet extremely weird?!" I say, annoyed. Sophie smiles.

Uxie sighs and looks around. "Celebi said she would meet me here…" he says. Sophie's eyes light up. "I've always wanted to meet Celebi! She's soooo cute and I just want to snuggle her!"

I could sense Celebi's uneasiness. Suddenly, Uxie points towards me. "I found you Celebi!" he says. He starts flying around me in circles, but then he…disappears. "Uxie?" I call out. "Dun, dun DAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uxie screams in my ear.

I scream and fall to the ground in shock. "Don't do that!" I yell. Uxie giggles. "Same reaction as Celebi." He confirms. "What are you getting at?" I ask him. "Um, I don't know…" his voice trails off.

Uxie gasps and yells, "DUN DUN DAAAAA!" Then, I hear Uxie's voice in my head. _Just between us, I figured out your secret. _

That was creepy. I mean, seriously, _who does that_?! I shake my head. "Well, are you going to help me or not?" I ask Uxie, totally ignoring the fact that Amy and Sophie were staring at me like I was a weirdo, which I was.

Uxie nods enthusiastically. "Help you with what?" Amy asks. "With rescuing my friend! Did you really think I gave up already?" I ask them. "Well…" Sophie starts. "It was a rhetorical question." I answer.

"Where's the base?" Uxie asks. "A little north of here, actually." I say. "Dun, dun DAAAAA!" Uxie yells. I sigh.

"So we don't have too far to go." Amy says. "Pretty much." I respond.

Sophie looks around. "So what are we standing around for?! Let's go!" she yells and we start off towards Team Flare and Team Rocket's base.

**Sorry for the short chapter! This is, again, another filler chapter, and the action will start soon, as you can tell. So be prepared for action!**


End file.
